


Stress Reliever

by growlithe (EdGluskin)



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Affection, Bath Time, Confessions, Crushes, Cuddling, M/M, NSFW, Nudity, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdGluskin/pseuds/growlithe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booker was an interesting fellow, sure. He always had a gun strapped to his person (maybe this was why Robert was always gazing), and his hair was never in a neat fashion like the male Lutece. He assumed it was because of the way he held himself: intimidating maybe, or even slacking and unprofessional.</p><p>Either way, he caught Robert stealing glances more often than not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Reliever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackDangerously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackDangerously/gifts).



> Canonly beautiful fuck my ass :+)

The twins were a pair that raised too many questions. Who were they? Were they twins? Were they a disgustingly similar couple? Who knows, honestly. They just…raised questions.

Particularly that Robert fellow. Where had he run into him before? His face was so interestingly familiar, his freckles and his sun-kissed auburn hair, and his blue eyes dimmed a dark shade. He looked always disinterested, neutral…except when he looked at him.

Booker was an interesting fellow, sure. He always had a gun strapped to his person (maybe this was why Robert was always gazing), and his hair was never in a neat fashion like the male Lutece. He assumed it was because of the way he held himself: intimidating maybe, or even slacking and unprofessional.

Either way, he caught Robert stealing glances more often than not.

On one such occasion, Booker had apparently snapped. He was on edge anyway, and seeing the Lutece twins (couple, whatever) after a stressor sent him off the edge. “See something you like, freckle face?” He snapped after the ginger-haired gentlemen spoke. Elizabeth had flinched from the snappy tone, but kept quiet. She was stressed as well, and didn’t have the energy to handle Booker’s mood.

Robert faltered in his usual calm demeanor with a misstep as he leaned back from his snapped tone. “Pardon?”

“You heard me, Lutece number 2.” He said, sharper, hands down by his sides but balled into fists. He could see Robert gulp.

His expression changed from calm, to nervous, and then back to calm in an instant before glancing to Rosalind. Rosalind was still neutral in her facial expressions, but had moved closer to Robert. “Someone must have been drinking too much on the road here, right Dewitt?”

Her voice was light-hearted, almost teasing. Her stance near Robert conflicted her tone of voice.

“No, I’m seriously asking. Freckle boy here seems to have a fun time staring at me, and not like how you stare at me. I’m talking really stare.” He snarled. Elizabeth walked up, noticing Robert had flinched, just barely, in reaction to his tone.

The flinch was no more than a twitch of the nose and a blink, but enough for the young woman to notice. “Booker, stop. You probably imagined it.”

The gambler quieted for a moment, relaxing his shoulders just barely, before giving the twins both a hard glare. He noticed Robert’s nose started to bleed, red liquid trickling down to his upper lip. He either didn’t care, or didn’t notice.

Something about how the male Lutece looked at him: quirked brows and the slight upturn of the corner of the mouth; had his skin breaking out into gooseflesh. He would think about this for the rest of the day.

“Robert. Your nose.” Rosalind commented, pulling a handkerchief from her blazer pocket and cleaning the blood from his face. He flushed just barely and looked down at her.

“Second time today. You think it might be a serious problem?”

“Nothing I can’t fix.” She replied.

Robert looked up with a quirk of the eyebrow, lips a straight line, before both of them flickered from view, and disappeared.

Elizabeth glanced at Booker, who was trying to process the situation over and over. He just got mad at Robert for checking him out, and the bastard knew it, and yet he was still looking like the asshole here.

“What was that about?” Came her usually calm voice, that was now sharp like his was… though not as.

“Nothing.” Booker replied shortly. “Let’s go.”

 

\---

 

Booker had not seen the twins (twins, right? What the fuck ever it didn’t matter) in a couple of days, and running around Columbia was getting exhausting without a boost of energy they frequently gave to him, or a nice quick “uplifting” statement about different universes.

Honestly, he missed those two. Especially Robert, but he wasn’t about to voice that.

He thought the two had finally disappeared, honestly, but why did he think that? They always came back once you forgot about them…it’s as if they knew.

The two had entered an apartment building for cover from a shower of bullets raining down from a nearby rooftop. He grabbed at Elizabeth’s shoulder to keep her just below the windowsill, firing his pistol out into the air.

Eventually the assaulter was shot down, and they could both hear the distant thud of its body hiding pavement. At least it landed in Columbia, and not down below on the land. That would have been a far drop.

“Alright.” He let go of the vice grip on her shoulder and got up, dusting dirt and grime from his trousers, before closing the blinds of the window and looking around. The sun was setting.

“Take a break?” Elizabeth asked. The tone of her voice made the question sound more like a demand than a question, and Dewitt nodded simply and let her go off to explore the abandoned apartment. “Just stay on this floor. Yell if there’s anything.” He called.

She waved him off without turning around, drawing her arms close to her body as she looked around.

The gambler sighed as he sat down on the bed, coughing and waving in front of his face as dust billowed up from the sheets in a cloud. “Ah shit. This place really went to shit so fast.” He said to himself.

He set his gun down and yanked off his boots, letting them fall down onto the wooden floorboards of the apartment floor with a loud thud.

“You are honestly horrible at being quiet.” Robert stated blandly, standing at the doorway to the bathroom.

Booker nearly shot up into the air from surprise, and he grabbed at his chest before noticing who it was.

“ **FUCK**. Goddamnit you scared me. Fuck. Don’t you ever knock?” Booker gasped, kneeling over to level his breathing from the scare.

Robert’s mouth quirked up at the sides, before he stepped to the side and opened the bathroom door fully open. “Was there a reason for snapping at me the last time we met?” Robert asked calmly.

Booker looked up, rubbing a hand under his nose. “What?” He asked. His eyebrows furrowed and he stood, bare feet moving across the floor. “Where’s your sister…or…whatever. Where’s Lutece number one?” He asked, before heading into the bathroom.

He halted. He breathed in.

The bathroom windows were shut, and the drapes closed to darken the room. Candles were placed near the sink, and near the bathtub. Other than that, no light leaked in. The bathtub was full of water, but it was in the water that had Booker even more interested.

Robert had made some sort of assortment of oils and salts, which smelled like pomegranate and flowers. It was soft but…it was something Booker enjoyed. His body seemed to relax in the inviting room, but watching Robert slowly close the door behind him had his body on edge again.

“What’s this?” He asked sharply.

“Have you never seen a bath before?” Robert asked, tone light. The door closed with a soft click. In his hands was a tray, with soap and a folded up towel. Unlike the rest of the apartment, this room was perfectly clean. And new age. He’d never seen this kind of stuff before.

Robert truly was alone this time. “What are you doing?”

“Your little episode toward me the last time we touched base seemed tense, so I decided to catch you when you had time and draw you a bath. Go on in, the water is, in my words, perfect.” Robert stated.

 _Must have been the most words that ginger guy musta said in his entire life._ Booker thought with a grimace. He glanced back at the tub, then back to Robert. He then started to undo his belt buckles and, with a quick movement, slipped the belt from the loops of his pants. They dropped with a sharp clang.

Robert’s eyebrow quirked up just barely, but other than that he kept his eyes on Booker’s face and not on…anything else.

The ex-gambler could feel his skin prickle with embarrassment, and he turned to the side slightly as he wiggled out of his trousers. “Could you maybe…uh?” Booker motioned toward his half naked body and then motioned toward the door, and Robert smirked and bowed curtly.

“Sorry. I’ll tell Elizabeth you’ll be in here for relaxation.” He said, and left the bathroom quickly, shutting it behind him.

Booker was left alone with his thoughts. His heart was pounding hard in his chest as he slipped off the vest and unbuttoned his shirt. His clothes were dirty and stuck to his skin because of sweat, and being able to get them off was relieving, although he wouldn’t tell Robert that. He was clad in his socks, sock garters, and underwear once he got the rest of his stuff off, and walked over to the bathtub slowly.

He dipped a hand into the warm water and smiled. He was right. Perfect temperature. He unclipped his sock garters, slid his socks off, and tossed them behind him. He looked at the trail of clothes leading to the tub and he smiled before finally dropping his underwear. The warm air felt inviting on his scraped, bruised and tough skin, and he slid into the tub with quick sigh.

Maybe because of this he might like Robert a little more.

He let his head fall back against the rim of the tub, and his eyes started to flutter as he relaxed into the warm water. The scum and dirt from his aching body was being cleaned off…and he could feel his stress already melting away. He finally felt some type of relaxation since coming to Columbia.

Then Robert re-entered the room.

Booker shot his head up and moved his hands to his crotch, half-thinking it was Elizabeth. When he noticed it was Robert with the towel and soap, he relaxed slightly and narrowed his eyes. “Okay. Knock next time?”

“Why? You need your towel. And soap.” He said, smiling slightly as he walked over to the counter next to the tub to set both of them down. He paused near the tub, eyes slowly trailing over to where Booker was laying in the tub. He looked nervous. Booker could tell in how his eyes flickered and how his eyebrows furrowed.

His stance was calm and collected, but his eyes. That was where he showed emotion.

“What?” Booker asked, a little defensively.

“Nothing. Uh…”

“You’re giving me that look again.”

“I am giving no look.” Robert retorted, standing up straight and turning on his heel to leave. “Enjoy the bath.”

“How long has this crush been, freckle-head?” Booker asked from the tub, dark eyes calm as he watched the entirety of Robert’s body stiffen. He was quiet.

It took a while for Robert to get sound out of his slightly open mouth, but he turned slowly to face Booker. His freckled cheeks were pink with embarrassment.

“Uh…Pardon?” He coughed out, tightening his tie a little. He could feel the start of a nosebleed.

“Crush. You’re smitten, in love, interested, attracted…ya know the lingo.” He sat up and let his back lean against the side of the tub to look at him better. His leg was up to block his privates from view.

Robert’s immediate thought was to deny that notion, to leave, hide, call for Rosalind. Anything. But after the talk they had, and how Rosalind had said it would be best to just…tell Booker of the infatuation, she left for Robert to do it…or at least attempt. She would not come at his request.

But no, it was now or never, and he didn’t think he could stand being around Mr. Dewitt if he turned tail.

“Remember the boat ride here?” He coughed out, cheeks so red he could feel the heat down to his neck. Booker’s eyebrows raised.

“That long?” Booker asked. Robert nodded curtly.

He expected disgust, anger, something common to hearing someone of the same gender was interested in you more than just platonically. Instead, he got a smile.

The laugh caught him off guard, and he had to blink and almost “come to” because of it. “Uh? Pardon? What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I’m just…laughing at how you could let yourself like someone like me. I’m not exactly the best person in the world, Robert.” He said.

His first name? Progress.

“I know this.” Robert replied calmly, returning to his calm stance near the tub. Booker’s leg lowered, and he watched at the ex-gambler grabbed onto the sides of the tub to pull himself up onto his feet.

Robert brought a hand up to his mouth and his eyes darted away. “Booker. Get a towel.” He stated, ignoring the fact that Booker was nude as best he could…which was barely at all.

“Do you want me to? And be honest here.” Booker replied.

Robert was silent for the longest time…and this time stretched for a while. He gulped, pulled his hand from his mouth, and slowly looked up to Booker.

His gaze swept across his legs, to his hips, across his privates, up to his toned stomach and chest, and then finally to his eyes. Was the room spinning? Probably. He didn’t care.

“No.” He said, honest for once. Booker smirked at the response. He stepped to the side, and motioned to the tub.

“Join me.” He said.

Robert obliged with no hesitation, undoing his waistcoat and undershirt quickly. He pulled the suspenders from his shoulders. They fell to the floor and he undid his trousers hastily. Booker almost chuckled at how his usually calm hands shook.

Eventually, he was naked and climbing into the tub. He half thought this was a dream. Not hard to imagine…he’s had problems with reality in the past.

Booker gently grabbed onto his arm to help him in, and got back down into the warm water with the smaller redhead against his frame. Robert almost fit against his body like a puzzle piece.

The warmth of Robert against his front sent tingles all over his body. Finally. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought of this in the back of his head. Being close to the Lutece boy. Touching him.

Ginger hair tickled against his stubbled cheek as Robert relaxed against his frame, and Booker grew silent as he held this man he…felt he knew before. He must have.

Booker rubbed the top of Robert’s freckled hand with a thumb, tan skin contrasting to pale white. He liked it. “Ever done this before?” He asked.

Robert laughed, shaking his head. “Not one to get into compromising situations with…men before. Or women.” He said, his voice slightly shaking at the end. His blue eyes were calm compared to before.

Booker snorted and held the other man’s hand a moment before trailing his hand down to a thigh. The red head tensed slightly, and his cheeks flushed again.

“This alright?” He asked, and Robert nodded slowly, his hand reaching to grab Booker’s. “If you’re planning something less innocent, I’d advise getting on with it instead of taking your time.”

Shit. He was easy to suspect, huh? He smirked nonetheless.

The Lutece man let out a gasp when Booker’s hand met sensitive flesh. He had reached around to gently run fingers along the base of his cock. He smiled softly. “This alright, then?” He asked. Robert nodded, all too excited.

He started to work his hand up and down slowly along Robert’s length, feeling it get hard under his fingers. He smiled, almost proud that he was making this happen. Robert’s arms and legs broke out into gooseflesh, but he was silent.

“You can tell me if I do something over the line, alright?” Booker asked against his ear, sending shivers down the red head’s spine. He gasped, and bit his lip.

“Yes. I…yes but you are d-doing nothing wrong.” He replied simply, gulping and watching Booker’s hand stroke his cock till he was fully hard. He was embarrassed.

Booker hummed against his ear, and kept the motions up, stroking his cock from base to tip, and added a little extra by brushing a thumb along the head and slit. This caused Robert to gasp and snap his hips up a little into the hand.

Booker chuckled, and Robert whined and looked away in embarrassment. “Shut…u-up…” He murmured back, but only got another swipe across the slit of his cock in return.

“Be quiet. I don’t want Elizabeth hearing and coming in here, alright?” He said.

“As if she probably doesn’t already suspect something is going on in here.” Robert retorted. Another rub along the head. Another gasp.

The movement against his cock had been going on for a while, and sooner than expected, Robert was feeling a tight coil of heat at the pit of his stomach. “Booker, I’m…Close.” He gasped out.

“I know. Just make sure my name is on that mouth when you do.” Booker said.

Soon, Robert gladly obliged, coming into the water with a soft gasp of the ex-gambler’s name. He turned his head to the side as he came, mouth muffled into the flesh of Booker’s arm.

As the waves rode themselves out, Robert fell limp against him and went silent. His head spun and his blue eyes fluttered shut.

Booker laughed. “Good stress reliever, eh?”

“Shut up…”

Booker laughed and uncorked the drain for the water to drain out. “Alright alright. Let’s get out and dry off. Maybe later we can meet up again and relieve more stress?”

Robert was flushed and stood up slowly with Booker behind him. His eyes were down with embarrassment. “We’ll see, Mr.Dewitt.”

“It’s booker.”

“Yes…Booker…” He said with a smile on his face.


End file.
